<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me They or Stay Away by whatisreggieshortfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356464">Call Me They or Stay Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor'>whatisreggieshortfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Nick - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Reggie, Reggie is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie is gender fluid and trying to navigate a brand new high school with the help of his sister Julie and her girlfriend Flynn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaissad/gifts">nataliaissad</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/gifts">icequeen57</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/gifts">Random_Nerd3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysbright/gifts">sunnysbright</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts">CinderSong</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts">Wisegirl38</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/gifts">gayfangirltrash</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie didn’t want to start at a new school. Especially not a couple months into the year. Their sister would be with them, and that helped Reggie feel grounded. Especially since they were the same age, so they had a lot of the same classes. But Reggie still felt anxious, gripping their flannel sleeves tied around their waist. They were worried about the same thing they always worried about. What would people think when they found out Reggie was gender fluid? A voice cut through their thoughts as they stood in the door of their music class, “Thank you for joining us, Reg-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reggie. It’s just Reggie.” Reggie shifted from one foot to the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Reggie, welcome to my music performance class. You can pick whatever seat you want that’s open, all your classmates are present today with the exception of Flynn, who sits to the left of Julie. Would you like to tell the class about yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really, no.” Reggie muttered, moving quickly to a seat in the corner on Julie’s right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teacher blinked for a second, “Okay then. Everyone, please do your best to make Reggie feel welcome.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throughout class, Reggie felt everyone turning their direction, for a few seconds at a time, clearly trying to get a peg on them. Reggie figured they stuck out here. Ripped skinny jeans that had pan pride colored fish nets peeking through, motorcycle boots, the flannel tied around their waist, and a leather jacket fitting snugly around their shoulder blades. Julie had cut their hair the night before class today, so it was longer on top but shorter on the sides. Reggie wondered what the others thought they were. Reggie pushed that thought out of their mind. Julie was beside them, rubbing their shoulder and whispering it would be okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie had come out to Julie and her dad, Ray, as pansexual and gender fluid when they were fourteen. Now, they were seventeen and Reggie had just moved in with Julie’s family after Ray realized what their parents were like at home. Ray referred to Reggie as his child, never putting emphasis on the male and female transitions they make, and Reggie is grateful for that. They all thought it would’ve been harder to explain it to Carlos, but as a child raised in the technology era, he knew more about it than Ray did, and quickly took to calling Reggie his sibling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But right now, Reggie wished they were normal. Seeing the same people every day, they would make assumptions. Julie was essentially a saving grace, always accepting Reggie, no matter what happened. When the bell rang, the teacher reminded the class they would be having a presentation the next day, and Reggie was expected to have something as part of being accepted into the program so late. Julie hooked her arm through Reggie’s, leading them to their locker once they could leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, who’s this freak?” A voice snapped as soon as Reggie’s locker was open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave my sibling alone, Carrie.” Julie bit back, standing between the two of them. Reggie was always thankful for Julie’s protective side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just have another brother out of nowhere? Oh, please.” Reggie felt themself grinding their teeth when Carrie said brother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like it’s any of your business.” Reggie knew that voice, they turned to see Flynn barreling down on the scene. Flynn stopped beside Julie, hands on her hips, “Get back to your own shit life, Barbie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrie narrowed her eyes at the two of them before scoffing, “Whatever, I have better things to do.” She spun on her heel and walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Reg.” Flynn said softly, “Sorry I wasn’t here sooner, dentist check up this morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘S’okay.” Reggie muttered, staring off in the direction Carrie had disappeared. “I know not everyone is gonna be okay with who I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe not.” Julie said honestly, “But we love who you are.” Julie smiled, glancing at her girlfriend and back at Reggie. “And we always will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie managed a small smile, “I love you guys, too.” A blonde boy came around the corner a second later, and Reggie felt like their heart stopped. “Who is that?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie kept seeing the blonde boy around, Julie had said his name was Nick before sharing a knowing glance with Flynn. Reggie paid them no mind, just watching the way the light played off Nick’s hair, like the hair was trapping the light and shining out its own. Reggie knew they needed to stay away from him or he would break Reggie’s heart. Reggie followed the girls to their next class, science. Reggie always loved science. Reggie answered so many questions that they forgot they were trying to keep a low profile. Julie just smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At lunch, Reggie got to meet Julie’s other friends. Luke, Alex, and Willie. Reggie remembered Julie talking about them, and it sounded like Luke and Willie were built from the same energy that led to them getting in trouble a lot. But today Reggie saw three boyfriends who could not stay out of each other’s personal spaces for more than a second. Reggie didn’t blame them though, not just because the three of them were very good looking, but because while Reggie is less romantic and more familial about it, Reggie does touch Julie a lot. She helps reassure them that everything is real and okay. The rest of the day was uneventful after that, boring classes and the like. Today would be okay, it was health class, which made Reggie uncomfortable, but tomorrow when they had gym it would be worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they got home, Julie was rehearsing with Alex and Luke, and Reggie offered to be their sit in bass player. Reggie wasn’t comfortable joining the band cause they played for audiences, and Reggie wasn’t ready for that. Then Reggie spent some time working with Julie to perfect their piece for music class. Ray had checked in on the two of them, bringing dinner out to the studio so they could keep working on homework. “Feeding their brains,” he called it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning the class was due to perform. To fit everyone, they each had one minute of time to showcase the song they were working on. Flynn went first. Reggie was amazed at the way she rapped. Reggie wasn’t paying much attention until they saw the blonde boy from yesterday take a seat up front. Reggie was entranced from the beginning. Nick’s hair fell in front of his face as he played, and the bassist followed the way his hands moved as his fingers flew across the chords. Next it was Julie’s turn, and Reggie and Flynn smiled as she played through a piece and sang. Then it was Reggie’s turn, and Reggie was last. They got up slowly, making their way to the stool at the front, clutching an acoustic guitar. The bassist was straying away from their best instrument for the day. Reggie strummed the chords lightly, singing the song Julie helped with.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">I’m gonna stand up for who I am</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Never know where you are before then</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Never know who you are until you stand</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">So I hold my head high and I stand tall</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Never gonna run, I’ve survived the fall</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie strummed the last note, keeping their eyes closed. Suddenly, they heard clapping, and their eyes flew open to see the teacher and three others cheering. Reggie saw Julie, and then Flynn. And then Nick. Class ended, and Reggie made their way to their locker.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you’re the guy I should watching out for, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie turned around, blinking at the blonde boy from yesterday, “Uh, no?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then that wasn’t you in there totally shredding on the acoustic?” The blonde asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, uh, I mean, I’m not a guy.” The blonde looked a little shocked, opening his mouth but Reggie continued, “I’m, uh, I’m not a girl. Either. I’m-I’m gender fluid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Understanding dawned on the boy’s face, “Okay, well I’m sorry I assumed. I’m Nick, by the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Reggie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’m actually friends with Julie. She told me her other sibling was going to be coming here. She never mentioned the gender thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She doesn’t consider it her information to share.” Reggie admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That makes sense. I have nothing against it, for the record.” Nick started rambling, and Reggie had to admit it was cute. “Sorry, I came over here to make a joke about you taking my seat as head guitar in the class, and it didn’t go how I expected.” Reggie cocked their head to the side a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you expect it to go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick shrugged, “I guess I thought I was going to say I’d have to watch out for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you will.” Reggie teased, and a smile landed on Nick’s lips. The warning bell rang, and Reggie muttered to Nick as they slid past him, “By the way, I prefer my bass.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning as Reggie was getting ready, they asked Julie to help them. Ditching the chest binder for a bra, Reggie was feeling more feminine today. Julie styled their hair like a cute short pixie cut style, dabbing eyeliner along their lids, and helped Reggie pick out a red flannel skirt and leather vest to go with their tank top and black fish nets. Ray chuckled, saying that as long as Reggie was around, punk would never be dead. Julie waited while Reggie tied their converse, dressed in her own torn jeans and tie dye shirt. They walked to school together, meeting up with Flynn on the way. Luke was the first one to comment when they got to school early, “Whoa, looking good, Reg!” He grinned, wrapping an arm around Alex.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, thanks.” Reggie muttered, smiling just a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do look beautiful.” Julie whispered sincerely, and Reggie directed their grin at her. Reggie was actually feeling good today. But they knew that wouldn’t last. Sooner or later, someone would say something about a boy wearing a skirt, and Reggie was already wincing internally. As they made their way to music, Reggie was talking with Julie about Carlos’s birthday, until Reggie ran into someone. They fell back, landing on their butt on the hallway floor. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Reggie blinked, looking up at the hand being offered to them. Nick looked guilty, waiting for Reggie to take his hand. Reggie flushed, taking the offered hand as the blonde pulled them up. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking. I don’t think I could’ve missed you if I was.” Nick stopped suddenly, the two of them flushing as Julie snickered nearby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should- we should get to class.” Reggie cleared their throat, gesturing to the classroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry again.” Nick stepped out of their way, following the two of them into the room. But Nick didn’t take his usual seat that day. He took the seat that had been empty in front of Reggie. “Uh, hi.” Nick said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Nick.” Julie answered cheekily, flicking her gaze between the two of them. Flynn came in a second later, looking curiously at Nick before glancing at Reggie, a look of understanding passed over her face as she took her seat. Principal Lessa and Miss Harrelson came in just as the bell rang, the principal’s gaze zeroing in on Reggie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Molina, what do you think you’re wearing?” Julie blinked, clearly forgetting she wasn’t the only Molina for a second, but Reggie was already answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, a skirt? It’s long enough for the guidelines and -“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boys are not allowed to wear skirts.” Her voice was harsh, and Reggie involuntarily flinched at it. “We will need to call your father and have him bring you a change of clothes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No buts.” Julie stood up suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reggie isn’t a boy.” She called out defiantly. Reggie was already on the verge of tears, reaching out and taking Julie’s hand. “You can’t make them change just because you don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Biology is what we look for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Reggie was-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is enough, Miss Molina.” The principal glared. “You’ve been granted leeway at this school, but cross dressing is not tolerated.” Reggie’s vision was blurring. They got up, running out of the room. Julie and Flynn started to follow, but the principal cut them off, “If you follow him out, you’ll both receive a week of detention.” They shared a look, moving the rest of the way out of the room. As they were crossing the threshold, the two of them heard more footsteps and a voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It isn’t crossing dressing if Reggie isn’t a guy. Reggie isn’t a ‘him.’” Flynn turned in the hallway to see Nick trailing after them. “Julie!” He called, quickly catching up, “Any idea where they would go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just one.” Julie led Flynn and Nick to the back of the school, out to the baseball dug out. Reggie was sitting in front of the bench, knees pulled up their chest. “Reg.” Julie called softly, rushing the rest of the way until her arms were wrapped firmly around them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should’ve known it was dumb.” Reggie muttered. Reggie looked up, going still when they saw Nick. “What are you guys doing here?” They asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Came to check on you.” Nick said, taking a seat in the dirt on Reggie’s other side. Flynn sat cross legged in front of the three of them. “Principal Lessa was being ridiculous.” Suddenly, they heard more footsteps, glancing up to see the rest of their friends hurrying over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you guys doing here?” Reggie asked, shocked they were all skipping class.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Being here for you. Flynn texted us.” Luke answered like it was obvious. Alex swooped in and pulled Reggie into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You looked really nice today, Reg.” Alex whispered quietly, “Don’t let them make you think you can’t be who you are.” Reggie was crying more now, burying their face in their knees. Willie reached out silently, just brushing his fingertips over their knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie just wrapped her arm tighter around her sibling. “Reggie, I know you aren’t used to having people who care. But we do, and we’re going to fight for you. Any time, anywhere. I’m with you. Okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie nodded, giving Julie a watery smile, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie called their dad, explaining what happened, and he immediately came and picked Reggie up. Letting them ditch the rest of their classes while the others went back. When Julie came home after detention, she had a grin on her face but wouldn’t tell Reggie why. They found out though, the next day when Julie insisted they wear another skirt, promising it would be okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie trusted Julie with their life, taking the blue flannel skirt she offered. They wore their gender fluid pride colored fish nets this time, owning who they were. Julie held Reggie’s hand tightly as they got to school, and waiting for them out front were Nick, Luke, Alex, and Willie. All wearing skirts of their own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie was standing there, gobsmacked. He had noticed Julie was wearing a skirt today, too, and as Flynn called out and ran up, she was as well. But Reggie was stuck, staring at their new friends with wide eyes. “What are you guys doing?” They squeaked, “You’ll all get in trouble!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is nothing in the school guide lines about boys wearing skirts.” Luke shrugged. “We looked for three hours. The only thing it says is that skirts need to be two inches longer than your fingertips.” Reggie realized they had all shaved their legs too, and let out a laugh. There was an older man in a suit next to Nick, and Reggie took a step in front of Julie out of reflex when they noticed his presence. Only Julie and Flynn knew what it meant though. Julie rested a hand on their shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reg, this is Nick’s dad. He came today to make sure the principal doesn’t treat you the way she did yesterday. Mister Carlson, this is my sibling, Reggie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to meet you, Reggie. I’m sorry you haven’t had a better week. If everyone is ready, we should get you kids to class.” Everyone nodded, Julie reaching down and gripping Reggie’s hand again. They followed slowly, like any step they took could make them fall apart. Julie and Flynn shared a look, calling out to the group that they’d catch up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reg, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.” Julie said quietly, “But I think this’ll be good for you. And for any of the other kids that might be afraid to own themselves like you do.” Julie just held onto Reggie, waiting patiently. She was always patient. It was one of the things they loved about her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right. Let’s-let’s do it.” Reggie started forward, still gripping Julie’s hand, the boys were waiting at the door. Reggie gave them a small smile, whispering a thank you as they stepped through the door. The usual clatter of noises in the hallway came to an abrupt end, everyone stopping the stare at the skirt clad co-eds. The group followed Reggie to their locker, sticking close like they could sense Reggie growing uneasy. A skinny kid that had to have been a freshman ran up to the group.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are awesome.” He grinned before running off. The group shared a quiet laugh that was cut short as Principal Lessa came around the corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you kids think you are doing? I explicitly told you-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That you were violating school policy by forcing Reggie to change?” Nick’s dad interrupted, stepping between them. Reggie watched with a scared look on their face, but Julie was still squeezing their hand reassuringly. “I have looked over your guidelines with these children, it does not explicitly say that male students cannot wear skirts. And there are no guidelines for students in Reggie’s situation. You have no authority to force them to change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Principal Lessa’s face grew redder, “I will be contacting the school board.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you will. I emailed the superintendent’s office before we left the house this morning, so I’m sure he’ll be waiting to hear from you.” Principal Lessa turned, storming back to her office. Reggie wasn’t sure how smart it was to challenge their principal on his first week. Nick’s dad smiled at his son, “I’ll see you after school, son. I need to get to the office. Text me if you need me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will do, dad. Tell papa I said hi when you see him at lunch.” Mister Carlson smiled, heading out of the building. “You feeling okay, Reg?” Nick asked, turning to look into their face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah. I just never expected you guys to do something like this.” Reggie muttered, cradling their books to their chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?” Willie cocked his head, “Luke and I look for ways to annoy Lessa. The fact that we could help you in the process was a win-win.” Luke agreed, Alex smacked the two of them on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What my stupid boyfriends are trying to say is that you are our friend. And like Julie said yesterday, we’ll fight for you.” Willie and Luke nodded along, both still rubbing their shoulders. Julie rolled her eyes at the two of them, but agreed with Alex. Nick just nudged Reggie’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, we should get to class.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Reggie smiled, “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">School eventually became good. Reggie had Julie and Flynn and the guys. And Nick started hanging out with them more often. Every time the group got together and Nick joined, the rest of the group would share knowing smiles. Reggie didn’t know what the smiles meant, and it was frustrating them. “Just tell me why you guys keep looking at each other like that!” Reggie exclaimed, Julie just smiled and rolled her eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really don’t see it?” Julie was leaning against the kitchen island as they gathered snacks for the others in the studio.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See what?” Reggie asked exasperated, “You guys just share these looks that I’m not a part of.” Reggie’s voice sounded so dejected at the end that Julie felt a bit guilty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nothing bad, Reg. But can I ask you something?” Reggie raised an eyebrow, unsure where their sister was going with this. “Do you like Nick?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I like Nick.” Reggie said seriously, “I wouldn’t hang out with him if I didn’t like him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie sighed, “No, Reggie. Do you like him like him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I-“ Reggie cut themself off, face flushing, but Julie just giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what I thought. You know, before you were around, Nick didn’t hang out with us so much. Sure, Willie plays lacrosse with him, so we would see him, but he’s been coming around a lot more since you’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, probably so I’m not sixth wheeling with a bunch of non single people. Besides, I have enough problems without hoping someone else will be able to love me through them.” Reggie muttered. Reggie didn’t want to like Nick. Didn’t want the complications of trying to date someone that would have to deal with their issues. But it was worse because over the few months they had spent time with the blonde boy, they already knew they were falling in love. “Jules, I’m, uh, not feeling very good.” Julie’s brow furrowed in concern, “I’ll be okay but I’m gonna head to bed. You go hang out with the others.” Reggie ran away before Julie could stop them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie made her way back to the garage, carefully carrying the tray of snacks. “Where’s Reg?” Flynn asked immediately, helping her girlfriend set the tray on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They, uh, they went to bed.” Julie answered, and she felt the energy in the room shift. Luke and Willie had been carrying Alex around on their shoulders, lowering him carefully to the floor before joining the others by the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did Reg go to bed so early?” Luke asked, tilting his head with a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was asking about the crush they have and made them uncomfortable.” Julie answered, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, Reggie has a crush?” They all turned to Nick with shocked expressions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex cleared his throat, “You seriously didn’t notice?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick’s brow furrowed, “Should I have? Is it someone we know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A laugh exploded out of Luke, and then Willie, and then the girls, and finally Alex. Luke looked at Nick, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, “You are so lucky you’re cute, Carlson. Cause you might be the most oblivious person I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick blinked, “Since when do you think I’m cute?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, since forever,” Willie winked, “But he wasn’t talking about us.” Nick’s face slowly changed from confusion, to understanding, and finally to a shy happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He figured it out!” Luke cheered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Julie, is it okay if I go talk to Reg?” Nick asked seriously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah, I don’t see why not. Just make sure you knock. You know which room is theirs.” Nick nodded gratefully, hurrying out of the room as the others giggled to each other. He waved at Ray in the dining room, going straight up the stairs and down the hall. He stopped at Reggie’s door, reaching up to knock until he heard Reggie singing and strumming their acoustic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Eyes shining brighter</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Than the sun ever could</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smile looking prettier</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Than any ever should</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">My mind can’t escape</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">From the thoughts of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">But I don’t try too hard</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">To get it out, ooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Just smile that smile</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And laugh that laugh</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The world’s only angel</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Stuck in a high school class”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick realized he’d been standing there too long, and finally knocked. The guitar immediately stopped, and Reggie appeared at the door as it opened. “Uh, hi.” Reggie said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not gonna pretend I didn’t hear you playing.” Nick said quickly, “And I’m not gonna pretend I know who it’s about, but I am gonna take a shot here. I like you, Reggie. A lot. And I was hoping you’d want to go out sometime. With me. Like on a date.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, the lyrics are mine.</p><p> </p><p>Also, if none of you have heard Jeremy’s song for his wife, it is absolutely the sweetest thing ever and you should check it out 💛 it’s called Ballerina!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is short but the date is next 💛</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick waited, Reggie stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Nick was starting to think he had misunderstood the others. Finally, Reggie spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really don’t want this.” They spoke quietly, and Nick was surprised at the words. Mouth falling open slightly, he listened to them continue. “I’m broken, Nick. And I don’t only mean because I’m not who I was born. I mean because of my life up until Ray took me in. There is a lot you don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then there’s a lot I can learn.” Nick answered. “Give me one chance, Reg. If you don’t like me like that, then tell me no. But if you think you even <em>might</em> like me as more than a friend, then give me one chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie watched Nick carefully, taking in the sincerity in his eyes, the nervous way he rubbed his hands against his pockets, and the slight uptick at the corners of his lips. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go on a date. See how it goes. At the end, I’ll tell you what you would be dealing with if we kept going, and you can decide if we call the day a date or just friends.” Reggie answered seriously. Because it was serious. They were trusting this beautiful blonde boy with their heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you free this Saturday?” Nick said immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I’ll pick you up at noon.” Nick pressed a kiss to Reggie’s cheek before turning and heading home and starting to plan for Saturday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Saturday arrived quickly, Julie and Flynn insisted on helping Reggie get ready. They were feeling more masculine, and worried how Nick would react to that, but Julie assured them that it would be okay. Flynn had pulled out the pan pride fish nets, paired with a very torn up pair of black skinny jeans. Julie helped Reggie choose their own shirt, a vintage Pink Floyd t-shirt under their flannel. Julie convinced Reggie to wear a bit of eyeliner, too, saying it made their eyes pop. Reggie had just finished tying their converse when there was a knock on the door. Reggie froze, following Julie’s urging to open the door. Nick stood on the other side, holding a half dozen sunflowers. “Hey.” He smiled softly. “These are, uh, for you.” He held the flowers out, and Reggie took them carefully, a small smile blooming on their face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie nudged Reggie’s elbow, “How about I put those in a vase in your room, so you two can head out?” She smiled softly, encouragingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks, Jules.” Reggie inhaled the flowers once before passing them to their sister. They glanced at Nick, “Uh, I’m ready if you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick beamed, “Let’s go. I have some ideas.” Nick offered his hand, and Reggie took it cautiously, afraid at any point they were gonna screw it up. Nick led them to his car, even opening the door for Reggie. Nick climbed into the drivers seat next, grinning at his date before pulling the car into the road. Reggie attempted to make small talk in the car, but both of them felt the awkward energy. They opted for music, allowing them to relax as the car whisked them to the location Nick chose. The two of them sang along to the radio with smiles as Nick pulled into a parking spot. Reggie looked out at the colorful banners and balloons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to a carnival?” They asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Julie told me how much you liked the one she took you to before you moved. She used to tell us about you all the time. Nothing huge, just fun stories about what you guys would do when you hung out. She used to miss you constantly, ya know?” Nick continued after he bought tickets, taking Reggie’s hand and smiling, “She’s been a lot happier since you’ve been with her. It’s nice. I think she was always worried before.” Reggie was biting their lip, and Nick noticed. “I’m sorry, Reg. I didn’t mean to upset you. How about we start with your favorite?” Nick gestured at the Haunted House.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie laughed, brightening at the suggestion, “You know my favorite?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” The blonde grinned, giving their hand a gentle squeeze, “What do you say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Reggie grinned, pulling Nick toward the building. The two of them got in line, making their way in. Nick didn’t handle the jump scares as well he thought he would, but Reggie kept hold of him, teasing they would protect him from the monsters. When they got to the exit, Reggie asked where they were going next, bouncing on the balls of their feet. Nick laughed, pulling Reggie to a ride called the Ring of Fire. They both screamed as they went upside down, sharing smiles when they couldn’t hold hands. They went on more and more rides, stopping at a photo booth to get pictures together. They smiled for the first one, making silly faces for the others, until Reggie pressed a kiss to Nick’s cheek in the last one. He was shocked, but he smiled before the camera shuttered. The machine printed two strips of photos, and Nick stuck them in wallet for safe keeping until he would take Reggie home. They played games, and in typical cliche fashion, Nick won Reggie a stuffed animal. The last ride they went on was a small Ferris wheel. The people on the ground still looked like ants when they got to the top. “Whoa.” Reggie breathed out, looking out at the ocean nearby. “This is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I couldn’t agree more.” Reggie glanced at Nick, but Nick was staring right back at them. Reggie flushed, looking back at the water. Nick was still holding their hand, but he let go, slowly wrapping his arm around their shoulders. “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie nodded, smiling shyly, “Yeah.” They answered, leaning into Nick’s chest as they watched the view. The wheel turned, lowering them back to the ground. They walked a few feet away, watching the sun set on the horizon. “This was really fun, Nick.” Reggie fidgeted with the sleeves to their flannel, Nick waited. He could tell there was something on their mind. “Would it- Would you mind if-“ Reggie took a deep breath, “I’d really like to kiss you right now.” Nick grinned softly, leaning in just a little bit, letting Reggie close the rest of the gap. Just as Reggie leaned in, Nick heard two people calling what could have been Reggie’s full name. Reggie pulled back, and Nick recognized the scared look in their eye. “Oh god, they found me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Who?” Nick asked quietly, gentle guiding Reggie into the corner of a booth. Reggie was holding the teddy bear in a white knuckle grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”We-we gotta get out of here.” They answered instead, Nick didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his arm around them, hurrying them to his car. He didn’t take Reggie home, they wanted to drive until they felt safe again. So that’s what Nick did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie’s hands were still shaking when Nick parked his car again. He ended up driving out of the city a bit, to a cliff that overlooked the valley. Nick held their hand, waiting until they would able to take a breath. “Reg, I’m gonna give a call really quick, okay? Just to let her know we’ll be later than I thought.” Reggie nodded. “Do you want me to tell her what happened?” Reggie looked conflicted, but nodded. “Okay.” Nick pulled out his phone, pressing speed dial three that Julie set her number to. Reggie was number two. “Hey, Jules. We’re gonna be a little later than we planned.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh, you guys having that much fun?</em>” Her tone was teasing, and any other time Nick would’ve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not exactly. We were. But something happened and Reggie needed to get away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her tone changed immediately, “<em>What do you mean something happened?</em>” He heard more voices and figured it was Flynn and the guys.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There were people yelling names, and Reg got scared, Jules. Really scared. I got them out, so when they feel up to it we’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What names?</em>” Nick almost shuddered at the intensity of her voice. “<em>Nick, what names?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some lady yelled out Regina, and a guy yelled Reginald.” He answered quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Nick, under no circumstance do you bring Reggie back until I tell you it’s okay. When they calm down, can you possibly take them to your place tonight? Or to Willie’s? They won’t look for Reggie there.</em>” Julie sounded like she was biting back rage, and Nick didn’t know what to do but agree.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure.” Reggie tugged on his hand, and he looked over, they were motioning for the phone. “I’m gonna put you on speaker, Jules.” Nick clicked the button and held the phone out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jules, they found me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>We don’t know that yet, Reg. It might’ve been a coincidence.</em>” She sounded desperate. Like she wanted to believe it herself as much as she wanted them to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We both know it wasn’t, Jules. We knew this could happen. Can you- can you please explain it to the others? I don’t think I can.” Nick heard a sniffle, but he wasn’t sure if it was the phone or Reggie, so he just squeezed their hand gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>But-</em>“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. It isn’t your story, but please. I’ll tell Nick cause he’s still with me, but I need you to do this for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Okay. And Reggie?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I love you. Never forget that.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, too, sis. Be sure you tell dad.” Reggie hung up the phone. Nick let the silence hang between them. This was Reggie’s story, and one he was already scared to share, Nick wasn’t going to rush them. They turned in their seat, like they couldn’t get enough space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to sit on the hood? There’ll be more room.” Nick offered, they nodded, opening their door and hurrying out of the car. Nick climbed up on the hood, holding out a hand for Reggie. When they got settled, Reggie took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to tell you how I ended up with Julie and Ray and Carlos. You know that I’ve known Julie for years. My parents were friends with hers. We’ve known each other since we were babies. I was there for her when her mom died, and she’s been there for me. My, uh, my parents argued a lot. Starting around when we were six. Never in front of company, but as we got older I could tell Julie knew something was wrong. She used to say it was like I was waiting for a bomb to explode. And I guess I was. My dad wanted a son. My mom wanted a daughter. Neither were happy with who I am, and my therapist thinks it triggered something in my brain that led to me being gender fluid. Wanting to please both of them.” Reggie paused, reaching up to wipe at their eyes. Nick rubbed their back, not wanting to push but wanting to be there. “My dad was the first to turn physical. When I wore skirt around him the first time. I was like eleven. He pushed me into the coffee table. It broke apart when I landed on it. It got worse after that. Mom would yell and throw things at me when I looked like a boy, and dad would throw things when I looked like a girl. It was like I couldn’t make them happy.” Nick felt tears of his own burn his eyes, but he pushed the feeling back. He was gonna stay strong. “I called Julie once, and we were on the phone talking about the visit we had planned, when I was supposed to meet all her friends last year.” Nick remembered that. Julie had been over the moon, and then the trip was cancelled and she was gone for days. “She heard them yelling, and she asked me what was going on. I hung up instead of answering her. I woke up the next day in the hospital. Her and her dad were asleep in those ungodly uncomfortable chairs, but she was holding my hand. She woke up when I moved, waking her dad up. Apparently I blacked out that night, I don’t remember most of it. I was born a girl. But apparently that night my dad tried to ‘fix’ me. Ray filed a case with children services, and I was removed to his custody. I did online schooling while I finished healing, and then I joined you guys. My parents didn’t know Ray was the one who got custody. They came to the house once, and Julie hid me in her room. But I heard them arguing with Ray. They still couldn’t call me Reggie, and Ray just kept telling them he didn’t know where I was.” Reggie turned their head, staring up at the stars. “And that’s the story. Why my parents call me Regina and Reginald. It’s a lot. I understand if you can’t handle it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reggie,” Nick waited, until they could drag their gaze down to meet his. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you. And I understand if you can’t believe that right now. So all I can do is stick around and prove it to you.” Nick wrapped an arm around Reggie, letting the other snuggle closer, and silently vowing that no one would hurt this sweet person ever again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick waited until Reggie felt up to it before the two of them got back in the car. Reggie agreed to stay at Nick’s until Julie told them to come home. Nick pulled his dads aside, explaining the bare minimum of what they needed to know, and he was thankful he had already explained Reggie’s gender identity when he asked his dad for help with the principal. His papa approached Reggie as they sat on the living room couch, knees pulled up to their chest. “Hey, Reggie. It’s good to finally meet you. My name is Chad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Reggie answered quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can stay here as long as you want, and I know that because of what you’ve been through that you don’t do well with separation. So if you want, you can stay in Nick’s room with him. Or we have a guest room. You two could even have your friends stay, too. Whatever you need, just let us know, okay?” They nodded and Chad smiled, patting Reggie’s shoulder before standing and letting Nick take over. Reggie looked at Chad before he could walk away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would it really be okay if our friends joined us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. I’ll give Ray a call.” Chad moved the kitchen with Ryan, and Nick stayed with Reggie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be okay, Reg. We’ll figure out.” It was already late, but Nick was right to assume the others were still up. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence until there was a loud knock on the door. Reggie was on their feet in less than a second, putting as much distance between themself and the wood as they could. Nick called for his dad to open it, and he moved to Reggie. “Reg, it’s okay. Breath. I’m right here. No one is going to hurt you.” Reggie’s eyes locked on Nick’s as they obediently took several deep breaths. Nick heard hurried footsteps, and spoke a little louder, hoping the others would hear, “No one is going to run in here, Reg. No one wants to scare you.” Nick heard the steps slow, and Julie was the first one around the corner. Reggie saw her and sped the way across the room themself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jules.” They threw their arms around her, burying their face in her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be okay, Reg. I promise. We got you out of there once, they won’t touch you again.” She wrapped her arms around them tightly, like she was afraid someone would rip them away. Nick saw the others come in, the guys were carrying bags, and Nick’s dads took them upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie pulled back after several minutes, “Did you-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Reg. I told dad what was happening, and I told them like you asked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke’s voice cracked when he spoke, “I can’t believe your parents put you in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was mostly my dad.” Reggie said quickly, then shook their head. “Sorry. I still haven’t gotten defending them out of my system.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay.” Nick said quietly, running his hand over Reggie’s back. “You don’t need to apologize to us. We just want to be here for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick’s dad, Ryan, appeared in the doorway. “I ordered some pizza for a late dinner. Nick, how about you take them upstairs? I put all the bags in the guest room since I didn’t know who’s was what. I figure the girls can take the guest room, the guys can take the living room, and Reggie can stay wherever they’re comfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, dad.” Nick gestured toward the stairs, and Reggie immediately took his hand. Nick squeezed it as he led the way. They all sat on the floor of the guest room, until Reggie started shifting uncomfortably. “You okay, Reg? Are you feeling crowded or anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that. It’s-“ Reggie stopped, glancing at everyone’s faces before muttering something no one could hear. Julie was the only one that seemed to understand. She edged closer to them, her voice quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can take it off, Reg. You’re safe here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need-I need help.” Reggie answered quietly. Julie immediately shooed the three boys out of the room, they didn’t question why. Flynn and Nick stayed behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who do you want to help you?” Julie asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t- I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie nodded, smiling softly, “How about we all help you then?” Reggie looked thoughtful but unsure before finally nodding. Julie turned to Nick, “Reggie’s binder. We need to help take it off. Just follow what I do, okay?” Nick nodded, moving closer to Reggie. Nick wasn’t sure what a chest binder looked like, but as Reggie pulled their shirt off, he saw rivets down each side. Julie undid some of them, before stepping away. Flynn was on the other side, and Nick could tell they had helped before. He gently took hold of the material, his fingers brushing Reggie’s skin as he undid the rivets. When they finished, Reggie looked scared before they started to pull it over their head. Nick could see why, the scars were still angry shades of red. Reggie quickly put their shirt back on, turning away from them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick took a step closer, “Reggie, I’m not going to say it’s okay. Because that doesn’t sound right, it isn’t okay that your dad did that to you. But I am here for you. And I wish I could show you how beautiful you are, so I’m gonna try to do that every day. We can only be here for you as much as you let us, but I’m never going to turn away.” Julie squeezed Nick’s shoulder, and Reggie slowly turned around, lifting their shirt just enough until their scars were visible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ju-Jules? Will you get the others, too? I don’t know if I’ll have the courage to do this again.” Julie nodded, opening the door and motioning for the guys to stay quiet. They were confused until they saw Reggie. Everyone’s eyes were filled with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes, Reggie let their shirt fall, and Nick took their hand in his. “I’m proud of you, Reggie. That took bravery, and I’m proud of you.” Reggie threw their arms around Nick, and he reciprocated with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later in the night, after they coaxed Reggie into eating and watched a movie, everyone drifted off to sleep. Reggie stayed with Nick, curling into the boy in his bed. Nick just held Reggie, subconsciously trailing his thumb over the scars on their chest, whispering words of love until they both fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, when they woke up, Reggie waited for Nick. Watching the boy sleep, Reggie was hit with an unexpected urge to protect him. Reggie never felt the urge to protect someone, only to hide away from the loud words and raised fists. They watched this blonde boy though, watching the way the sun still got caught in his hair, the way his eyelashes fanned out on his freckled cheeks, the pink of his lips. Reggie wanted to look at him forever. Nick’s eyes started to flutter open and they shared a small smile as Nick’s eyes focused on Reggie’s. “Hey.” The boy whispered sleepily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” They answered, eyes flicking around the blonde’s face, “There’s something I wanted to do yesterday and I didn’t get the chance.” They let their gaze flick down to Nick’s lips, and the blonde leaned up like the night before, letting Reggie close the distance. They did, leaning down and pressing their lips against his. It started off slowly, learning the other’s lips, growing more passionate until a knock startled them apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, guys!” It was Luke, grinning in the doorway. “Might want to shut your door next time, bud.” The two of them flushed, deciding it was time to get up. Luke just kept grinning until Nick shoved him backward and pulled the door shut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” He muttered. Reggie giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay. Raincheck?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick grinned, “Yeah. Raincheck.” Nick got clothes from his dresser, disappearing to the bathroom and telling Reggie to use his room to change. They didn’t feel up to their skinnies or skirts today, though they loved Julie for packing both, and instead found a pair black sweatpants in the bag. They pulled them on, and Reggie realized they were freezing. Digging more through their bag, they didn’t have a hoodie. One of Nick’s was sitting on his desk chair, so Reggie just slipped it on. They planned to check with Nick that it was okay. Their bare feet was met with hardwood as they emerged from Nick’s room, they cursed, grabbing a pair of socks out of their bag. The others were already in the living room, and by the smiles on their faces, Reggie could guess that Luke told them what he walked in on. Nick came down a second later, a smile spreading on his face as he saw what Reggie had on. “You look cute.” He whispered as he sat next to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it okay? I was just really cold.” Nick nodded, wrapping an arm around Reggie’s shoulders and rubbing his hand over their arm to warm them up more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it’s okay. You should hold onto that one. Then people will know you’re mine.” Nick paused, “If you want to be that is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Reggie answered immediately, ignoring the giggled erupting from the group, “But how will people know exactly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh sweet Jesus,” Julie laughed, “Reg, it has his name on the back.” Reggie turned around, like a dog chasing its tail. Eventually they were all laughing together, interrupted when Ryan came in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what has you kids laughing, but breakfast is ready.” A chorus of growling stomaches cut through the air, Ryan and Chad were bringing out plates of pancakes. Nick put on some ridiculous movie they all made of as they ate, and they spent the rest of the day playing board games. Today was easy to Reggie. His parents didn’t know where Nick lived. But tomorrow they had to go back to school.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunday night, Luke and his boyfriends headed to his house, and Julie and Flynn went to the Molinas. Reggie opted to stay with Nick. They had a bad feeling in their gut and wanted to stay close to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monday morning, Julie and the others were waiting outside the school for Reggie and Nick. But by the end of first period, they still weren’t there. Julie was chewing her lip, and Alex kept trying to tell her that they probably just decided to call in sick. Willie couldn’t take the worry gnawing at his stomach, so he called Reggie. When it went to voicemail, he called Nick, but he didn’t get a response there either. Willie was starting to panic. He tried one more time, calling Nick’s papa. This time someone answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Willie? Aren’t you in class?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Mister Carlson!” Everyone whipped their heads around to face Willie as he pressed the phone to his ear, “We were just wondering if Nick and Reggie decided to stay home today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Stay home? I’ve been home all morning, they left hours ago.</em>” A cold feeling started to settle in Willie’s gut. “<em>Give me a sec to run up to his room and check.</em>” Willie waited patiently, only half hearing Chad talking about the game yesterday. “<em>They aren’t in his room, are you sure they aren’t at school?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call Ryan.” Willie answered, “They haven’t been in today. We’re on our way.” Willie hung up before Chad could argue. “They aren’t home. His papa said they left hours ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex started to hyperventilate, but they were all surprised when Julie’s face creased with anger. “If I find out Lily and Robert had anything to do with this, I’m gonna nail them to the wall myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke muttered under his breath, “Remind not to piss Julie off.” He turned his attention to Alex as they bailed out of class. None of their parents would be happy about it later, but they knew they could get them to understand the situation. Nick’s car was definitely gone when they got to his house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Willie got back into his van, sending the girls and Alex inside to check everything out, he and Luke drove down the road, the route they knew Nick liked to take if he wanted to take his time. They found his car off to the side of the road. “What the hell?” Willie pulled over, and he and Luke raced to the car, the passenger door was still open. “This is bad. This is really bad.” Willie swatted Luke’s hands away. “Don’t touch anything. I’m calling my mom.” Luke nodded, Willie’s mom was a cop. That could help them figure out what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Missus Stewart pulled up, she had a newbie detective with her. Willie forgot she was training someone. “Mom!” He ran over, having explained ditching school on the phone, “We left his car how we found it, but you should know that we’re pretty sure we know who took them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Names?” She pulled out her notepad, but Willie blanked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Julie said their names but I don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lily and Robert Shada.” Luke filled in for him, chewing on his thumb. “They are bad people. They’ve put Reggie in the hospital so many times.” Luke started sobbing, tears slipping down his cheeks. Willie ran over, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. A car screeched to a stop behind them, Ray and the rest of the kids running out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, what are you doing here?” Missus Stewart asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reggie is my child.” Ray answered, tears of his own pooling in his eyes. “Nick is their boyfriend. God, this is all my fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, dad.” Julie pleaded, “You couldn’t have known they would do something like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are the Shadas exactly?” The younger detective asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reggie’s biological parents.” Julie answered as she consoled her dad. “They used to abuse Reggie, my dad got custody after the last hospital trip they put them through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You keep saying ‘their’ and ‘them’.” The detective prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie nodded, “Reggie is gender fluid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need a biological gender for the amber alert.” He said gruffly, clearly not liking the statement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie narrowed her eyes, “Reggie is gender fluid. If you need a biological gender, just leave it blank.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missus Stewart glared at the detective, a look Willie knew meant ‘we’ll talk about this behavior later’, before turning to Julie, “So the Shadas knew your dad had Reggie?” Julie shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think they were ever notified of who got custody. They came once after Reggie moved in, but I hid Reggie in my room and our dad told them we had no idea where they were.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Why don’t you kids head somewhere safe? We’re gonna have to call crime scene down here to check the car out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be surprised if you find our prints.” Willie told her, “All us kids have ridden in his car at some point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll keep that in mind. You’ll probably all have to give exclusionary prints.” They nodded before she urged them away. Julie knew something was right about them taking Nick and Reggie. She knew they didn’t want Nick, but she couldn’t put her finger on what bothered her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn’t as good as the others and for that I’m sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick woke up with his chest burning. He remembered being stuck at a stop sign because the people in front of him weren’t moving. He got out to check on them, and when the guy rolled his window down- Nick remembered. The guy hit him with a taser. “Fuck.” Nick muttered as he looked around, he was in some kind of bedroom, and he realized there was someone beside him. He directed his attention to the body next to him, recognizing the soft dark hair and pale skin. He could see Reggie’s chest rising and falling and breathed his own sigh of relief. “Reggie, Reg, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?” Reggie shifted suddenly, flying into a sitting position as they looked around, “Oh, no. No, no, no, NO. We can’t be here. Not here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick could see the onset of panicked breathing, “Reggie, come on, look at me. Don’t look around, look at me.” Reggie turned their head to look at Nick, “There we go, come here, babe.” Nick opened his arms, and Reggie fell into him. Nick wrapped Reggie up as tight as he could. After their breathing calmed, Nick pulled away just enough to look into their face, “Where are we, Reg? You know this room?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie nodded, tears slipping out, “It was my room. We’re at my parents house. I’m surprised they were able to work together long enough to get me here.” Nick could understand why Reggie was panicking, they never thought they’d end up back here. “I’m sorry, Nick.” Reggie whispered as they heard a noise on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two voices became audible, “Why did we need to take both?” The voice was gruff, and male.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So the blonde one couldn’t rat on us. I’ll take care of that one later, don’t worry.” Reggie felt that same protectiveness flare up at they looked at the blonde boy with them, and only one thing mattered. Keeping him safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reginald.” A gruff voice boomed through the room as the door opened, Nick was surprised when Reggie turned around, hiding him behind their back. “Come on, boy. It’s time for dinner.” Robert Shada took another drink of the beer in his hand, stumbling down the hallway. Reggie took Nick’s hand, pulling him to his feet and carefully leading him out the door. Nick could see Reggie’s brain working a thousand miles an hour and wished he could hear the thoughts whirling around in there. They got to the donor room, Reggie looking around the room like he was calculating something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nick.” They whispered, lips barely moving like he wasn’t saying anything, “I have a plan but I need you to trust me and run when I tell you to.” Nick looked at Reggie with wide eyes, nodding slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick wasn’t sure what happened after that. One second Lily and Robert started an argument over Reggie, and the next Reggie was shoving Nick out the door and locking it. Nick beat on the door when he heard the yelling get louder, and he heard the sound of glass smashing, but then Robert was at the door trying to force it open, fumbling with the lock. Nick bolted out of the doorway. He saw a car coming down the street, he started waving them down. He recognized Willie’s mom right away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Missus Stewart!” Nick didn’t stop to talk when she saw him, he ran straight back to the house. Robert had managed to get outside now, and he was charging at Nick, but it was like Nick blinked and then Reggie was standing in front of him, taking a swung fist that had been meant for Nick. Reggie fell to their knees, but forced themself back up. The look in their eye was unlike Nick had ever seen. “Reggie, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Protecting you.” Reggie murmured as their father raised their fist again, but this time he shuddered, falling to the ground. Reggie blinked, looking around. Willie’s mom was holding a taser gun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you kids come close to me?” Missus Stewart called out. Nick realized that Reggie was cradling their arm to their chest, so he wrapped his arm around their waist to offer support. There was yelling and everyone turned to see Lily charging out of the house with a knife, coming within just a couple feet of the two kids before a bang rang through the air. She fell. Nick turned to see a younger officer lowering his gun, so he pushed Reggie’s face into his shoulder. They didn’t need to see that. “Willie called me when he found your car, Nick. Your friends are really worried about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Reggie.” Nick muttered, “Let’s get you to a doctor.” Reggie nodded absently as they held onto Nick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t leave me.” They whispered into his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never.” Nick assured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Missus Stewart got them into an ambulance, and when they got to the hospital Nick argued with every doctor that tried to separate them. They only waited a few minutes before the others rushed in, and after the officers came to perform the interview, Nick was discharged but didn’t leave. He promised Reggie he wouldn’t leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie and Nick fell asleep in Reggie’s room when they were taken for an x-ray, everyone else went on a dinner run. Reggie was exhausted when they got back to their room, listening to the doctor explain they had two broken bones in their arm, they wouldn’t be allowed to play their bass or guitar until it healed. Willie’s mom came to check in, waking Nick and Julie. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner, Reggie.” She said quietly. “I’m sorry about your mom, too. I understand she wasn’t much of a mom, but you still have my condolences.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What exactly is gonna happen with her since you arrested Robert?” Reggie asked softly, voice wavering like the words would break them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, she has life insurance that named you and your father as the beneficiaries. The judge ruled that you would become the sole beneficiary, so you can take the money and move on, take it and give her a burial, or neither and the city will fund a cremation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Reggie turned their gaze down to their hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to think about that right now, Reg.” Nick offered. “You don’t have to think about it at all if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I want to bury her.” They muttered quietly, turning their casted wrist slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure, Reg?” Julie asked, her voice laced with concern, “No one would blame you if you wanted to move on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not really moving on if I just ignore it happened.” Reggie huffed a humorless laugh, “Besides, I have an aunt that would want her buried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Nick said. “If that’s what you want, we’re with you.” Nick carded his fingers through Reggie’s hair and they leaned into the touch, “Are you tired, babe?” Reggie nodded. “Okay, let’s get you some sleep.” Julie turned the lights off as Nick carefully tucked the blankets around Reggie. Missus Stewart muttered a quiet goodbye before leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nick? Jules?” Reggie called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, babe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you guys-can you lay with me?” Julie grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course we can, silly.” Julie climbed in on the side with Reggie’s IV, while Nick took the side with the cast. Nick trailed his fingertips over Reggie’s skin, reaching up to continue petting their hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to sleep, baby. We’ll be right here the whole time.” It only took a few minutes before Reggie fell asleep. The others were back with food, but no one spoke so they wouldn’t wake them up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Reggie woke up, Luke pulled out a marker and everyone signed their cast. They insisted Nick and Julie went first, Julie signed it where they could easily read the neatly written phrase “<em>You’ll always have a family with us.</em>” And Nick signed a little more to the side, Reggie couldn’t really read it, but Nick flushed when he was done, everyone sharing knowing grins. Before anyone else wrote anything, Flynn snapped a picture, showing Reggie the simple words written in black on the pink tape, “<em>I love you. - Nick</em>” They flushed on their own, and everyone stepped out, agreeing to give them a minute before they finished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” Nick muttered. “Too soon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mean it the way I think you do?” Reggie chose their words carefully. “You love me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I love you, Reg.” Nick huffed a laugh, “How could I not? You are the sweetest person I’ve ever met. You’re funny and make people laugh no matter what’s happening, you’re so adorably awkward. I’ve never met anyone like you before, and I don’t think I ever could again, even if I looked all over world for the rest of my life. I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, too.” Reggie wiped at their eyes with a smile. “How could I not? You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick laughed louder, pressing a kiss to Reggie’s lips, “If anyone is perfect, it’s you. You’re perfect for me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this a good ending for you guys? 🤔 or should I keep going?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie did hold a funeral for their mom. Their aunt flew in from Mississippi, offering to take Reggie with her when she went back. But they firmly said no. They had family here. Everyone stayed with Reggie for a while, Nick and Julie staying the closest. When Nick was filling out college applications, Reggie decided they should into some, too. Before long, it was a week before graduation and Reggie’s eighteenth birthday was the next day. They kept insisted they didn’t want anything, that they had enough, but Julie still wanted to do something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure a surprise party is the best idea?” Alex asked, concerned they were gonna trigger some PTSD episode in Reggie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ordinarily, no.” Julie admitted. “But, Reggie trusts Nick and me more than anything. If one of us leads them into the party, they’ll have a sense of safety.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couldn’t we just all hang out and give them presents?” Alex questioned again, playing with the strings to the hoodie Reggie had given him for his birthday a month before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie deflated a little, “Well, yeah. I just wanted to do something special. Reggie’s never had a birthday party.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, never?” Luke almost shouted, “How has he never had a party?” Julie raised an eyebrow at him, “Right, terrible parents. Continue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie shrugged, “I just wanted to give them a nice one before we all go off to college.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick had been texting with Reggie, who was stuck at the doctor getting their cast removed. “I think it’s a nice idea, Julie. We can do a surprise, I just don’t think we should yell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie nodded, “Yeah, just kind of lead them into the room and have everyone waiting, but without yelling surprise?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly.” Nick smiled. “I think they’ll enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flynn raised her hand, jutting her thumb toward Luke and Willie, “Who’s gonna duct tape their mouths shut?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke let out an offended noise, but Willie nodded. “Alex can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie shook her head, “You’ll end up making out. I’m gonna have Carlos do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair.” The three boyfriends agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Julie took Reggie out for breakfast before Nick picked them up. The two of them were walking through the park, “Happy birthday, babe.” Reggie just smiled, pressing a kiss to Nick’s cheek. “I can’t believe you didn’t want anything special today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie shrugged, “Why bother? It’s just another day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it’s not, Reg. It’s another year you’ve survived.” Nick wrapped his arm around their waist, pressing into ticklish spots he’d learned so he could hear their laugh as they swatted at his hands. “I love you, babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, too, baby.” Reggie grinned, wrapping their arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You almost ready to head back for dinner?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost.” Reggie smiled, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from their boyfriend. “Okay. Now I’m ready.” Nick laughed, pressing quick kisses all over Reggie’s face before leading them to his car. Nick hoped this would go as well as they planned it to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick could tell Reggie thought something was up. Which made sense to him, he wasn’t good at lying. Especially to Reggie. He had planned a date for them for Valentines Day that Reggie predicted to almost its entirety. Nick almost slipped up when they asked why they hadn’t heard from the others today, but Nick wasn’t going to spoil the surprise and tell them either. Instead, he just opened Reggie’s car door, offering his hand with a smile. Reggie grinned at him, laughing as they took it. Willie didn’t live far, so him and the guys walked, and Flynn had slept over the night before with Julie. He let Reggie open the front door, everyone was standing in the living room. He was amused to see Luke and Willie with matching strips of duct tape over their mouths that had Alex’s neat scrawl across them reading ‘<em>Surprise!</em>’ Reggie was staring at them with their mouth hanging open and wide eyes, and Nick was starting to think this was a bad idea. Julie took a step forward, “Happy birthday, Reg.” She spoke quietly, but it broke the spell. They flew forward, wrapping her in up in their arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” They whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. Why kind of little sister would I be if I actually listened to you?” She laughed, pulling back to see their beaming smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do Luke and Willie have taped faces?” They asked, pointing at the boys as they struggled to peel it off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We didn’t want them to yell surprise and scare you.” Nick answered, wrapping his arms around their waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You knew about this, right? Cause I definitely knew you were hiding something.” Reggie turned to him with a smile that always made his knees weak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He muttered, “I just didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” Reggie pressed a quick kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They played every game Julie had in the house, and eventually played rummy which Luke was garbage at. Ray had baked a cake, it was vanilla, but he spent extra time that morning coloring the batter, so when he cut into Reggie almost cried. Each layer was different, so when they came together they made the gender fluid pride flag. Reggie hugged him before he could plate more than a single piece, and he happily returned the embrace. Luke, Alex, and Willie gave them the presents they got together, a green flannel to match the green flannel skirt and green ripped skinny jeans they got. Julie and Flynn gave them the gender fluid and pansexual pride flags, and matching corded bracelets that they immediately put on. Reggie hugged each of them, saying thank you over and over again. Ray went next, passing Reggie the adoption papers that officially made them part of the family, and officially made everyone need tissues. Nick went last, and he was nervous. Julie knew what his gift was, and shooed everyone out of the room. Reggie raised an eyebrow at their boyfriend, unsure what was happening. First, Nick gave Reggie a necklace. It was all black with two things dangling at the end, the first being a metal bar that read ‘<em>from now until forever</em>’ down the side, and the second being Nick’s championship ring from lacrosse. Reggie pulled it on, pressing their lips to Nick’s. Next, the one Nick was really nervous about, was a promise ring. It was just a simple silver band about an inch wide, and on the inside were the pan pride colors with the words ‘<em>I love you</em>’. Reggie’s eyes opened wider than Nick had ever seen. “I’m not proposing, so please don’t panic on me.” He said quickly, sitting with Reggie on the couch, “But soon, I’ll be heading off to school, and I want you to know that being with you is the happiest I’ve ever been. I want to make a promise to you that I’m always here. And that no matter the distance that ends up between us, you are always first in my heart, Reg. When I’m done with school, I want to spend forever with you. If you want that.” Nick fell back into the couch when he felt a body slam into him, arms wrapping around his neck. He wrapped his arms around Reggie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Nick. Yes, to waiting for you. Yes, to you always being in my heart. Yes, to forever. With you.” Reggie held out their hand, and Nick slid the ring on before pressing a deep kiss to his partner’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Reggie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, too, Nick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie popped her head around the doorway, sharing a smile with the two of them before letting the others in. Ray kept trying to act like he wasn’t crying, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. He wrapped his arms around Julie and Reggie, “Rose would be so proud of you both.” And then Julie and Reggie were crying with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray had something else for Reggie. College letters. He didn’t know what any of them said, so he set them aside for Reggie to go through the next morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie woke up the next morning still wrapped in Nick’s arms. They smiled, looking down at the ring on their hand. Sure, forever love was not something Reggie always believed in. But they had a familial forever love with Julie and Ray and Carlos and Flynn. So why not believe that they could have a romantic one with Nick? As the blonde stirred next to them, Reggie leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Nick blinked his eyes open, smiling and pulling his partner into another soft kiss. “Good morning to you, too, babe.” He said, voice rough with sleep. Reggie wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but they loved when he sounded like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, baby.” Reggie whispered, leaning in to steal another kiss. “Did you sleep okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I always sleep my best next to you.” Nick answered. “Do we have to get up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Reggie laughed softly, “It’s Sunday. We can take our time.” Nick grinned, pulling Reggie close to him and pressing feather light kisses along their neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the two of them made it downstairs a little before one, no one commented on the marks on Reggie’s neck or how red Nick’s lips were. Ray honestly pretended not to notice because he did not feel up to having the protection talk with his kids. When the group finished lunch, Ray set the envelopes in front of Reggie. They stared at the pile of envelopes for a long time, having forgotten they applied to music programs and performing colleges. Nick nudged Reggie, “You okay, babe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s just daunting. These could all be rejections.” They muttered, grasping Nick’s hand that sat on their thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt that. You’re an amazing musician. That’s what your focus was when applying, there’ll probably be more acceptance letters than denials. And even if I’m wrong, though I highly doubt it, we’re right here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Reggie took a deep breath, under the watchful eyes of all their friends and family, and started opening the letters. Nick was right. They were mostly acceptance letters. Reggie settled on the Herb Alpert School of Music at CalArts. It was close enough that Reggie could be home on the weekends, and the music program was supposed to be legendary. Ray kept telling them how proud he was, and two days later when Julie’s acceptance letter to the same school came, they cried together that they wouldn’t be alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The summer was everything Reggie could’ve hoped it would be. They spent time with their friends, and made it to every one of Carlos’s summer league baseball games. Two weeks before school was set to start for Reggie and Julie, they had to get ready to say goodbye. The two of them found an apartment near the school that Reggie could afford with what was left of their mother’s life insurance, and they paid up until they’d be done with the program. It was gonna be their last night, and Reggie had made a decision. Since they were leaving in the morning for Valencia, and Nick was leaving to start training for the lacrosse team at Stanford, Reggie wanted to make their last night together special. They wanted to have sex. But honestly? They were terrified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still think you’re panicking over nothing.” Luke said, earning him a slap from Alex.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be nice, asshole.” His boyfriend muttered as the other just giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Willie, what do you think?” Reggie asked nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, I think Luke is right. Nick loves you, and it’s not like he’s ever done it before either. And even if he had, he’s not gonna compare you to someone else. You shouldn’t stress over how it’ll go, especially if you do want it want to happen. Nick won’t because he’ll think you’re just doing it for him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right. Holy shit, you’re right.” Reggie ran their hand through their hair. It had gotten a little longer since they joined the high school. “I don’t want to make him feel like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, just breath.” Willie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that day, Reggie was still feeling restless. Nick’s dads were out of town for a conference, and had said their goodbyes before they left, wishing everyone luck. Reggie and Nick agreed to spend their last night together at his house, so they could spend as much time as they wanted together. Reggie needed to leave soon, it was close to five. They got into their car, already packed with everything they and their sister were taking to school so they didn’t have to do it in the morning. They had their overnight bag in the passenger seat, and they packed condoms and lube in case they worked up the courage like they planned. Nick was waiting outside when they pulled in, beaming as he pulled them in for a kiss. “Hey, babe. I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some of the tension eased out of Reggie, this was who they loved. “I just saw you two days ago, how are you gonna survive at Stanford?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A lot of video calls.” Nick smiled, grabbing their bag and pulling them into the house. They made inside jokes and watched stupid movies as they ate dinner, Reggie never realized Nick could cook. They cuddled on Nick’s bed, watching another movie on his laptop when Reggie felt like they had to ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up?” Nick asked, pausing the movie and turning to look at his partner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it bother you that we haven’t had sex yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...honestly, I don’t know. We’ve been dating for what? Eight months?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nine, tomorrow.” Nick answered and Reggie sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just wondering if that’s something you want, baby. Up until now, we’ve never really talked about it. And since it’s our last night together for a while, I think we should.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick cocked his head to the side, “Babe, sex isn’t important. If you don’t want it, then I don’t care about it.” Reggie knew that. Whenever they were making out, Nick always let Reggie set how far they would go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if...what if I want to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you? Or do you want to because you think I need you to want to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie huffed a short laugh, “Willie said that if I couldn’t keep myself from panicking that you would say that.” Reggie took Nick’s hands in theirs, “I’ve always been afraid of being with someone, because not everyone understands who I am. But with you, I’m not afraid. I’m nervous, obviously, but I’m not afraid. So, I do want this. If you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick nodded, a thoughtful expression settling over his beautiful features, “If you think you want to, then we can try it. And if you decide it’s not for you, then you tell me, okay? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Nick. So much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, too, babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie leaned into Nick after he set his computer aside, pressing their lips to his. It started awkward, and they both felt it. After a few minutes, the two of them started cracking up, relieving the tension. Reggie started to relax, enjoying more of Nick’s affection. They pulled their shirt off, and their boyfriend leaned down, brushing his lips over the scars that still littered their chest in lighter shades of pink than before. It took hours before they finished and fell asleep curled around one another.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know why did this, but I’m not good at writing this stuff so enjoy I guess? I’m sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie and Reggie spent longer than they thought in Valencia. After they finished their programs, they were invited to join the school’s post graduate programs. Flynn had finished at her design school, moving out to join them. It was six months into their third year away, and three months since they’d been home. The two of them planned to go back every weekend, being an hour away, but they didn’t expect so much work. It had been over a year since Reggie and Nick had time off school together. But they still video chatted every night, sometimes as they did schoolwork, sometimes streaming a movie together, and the two of them almost always fell asleep before being able to disconnect. Just whispering little ‘I love you’s to each other in the night, and texting all day. “Hey, Reggie.” Julie nudged them, “We’re still on for dinner tonight right?” She asked as they were heading to class.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean our every Friday dinner at Tai Wei’s? Obviously.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great.” She beamed, running off in the direction of her vocal class. Reggie raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore the odd behavior.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie got the restaurant they met Julie and Flynn at every Friday. Tai Wei’s Japanese had the best sushi in the city, at least by their standards. Being the only sushi place they tried. Reggie was already confused, they could see Julie and Flynn, but there was someone else and the lights hung from ceiling above the table made it hard to see who they were talking to. Reggie ignored it, pushing through the weird to walk to the table. When they got there, they thought they were hallucinating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, babe.” Nick grinned, standing up to hug Reggie. Reggie squeezed him back, eyes pooling with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, what are you doing here? You should be in class right now!” They knew each other’s schedule so they knew when the other would available to video chat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Nick grinned like he had a secret, pressing a short but sweet kiss to Reggie’s lips. “The reasons I had so many classes last year and over the summer were so I could graduate early.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did what?” Reggie cried, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I could surprise you obviously. Julie knew I was coming, but she didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I didn’t and I can’t believe you never mentioned it!” Julie exclaimed in mock anger, “I’ve been helping you plan this drop in three weeks!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Nick held up his hands in surrender. “You’re good with secrets, but I didn’t want you to change the plan to try to do something special, cause we all know you would have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s got you there, love.” Flynn laughed. Reggie was still stunned their boyfriend was here with them. Just running their hands over his hand and forearm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise this is real, babe.” Nick smiled, leaning into his partner. “And I hope it’s okay, but Julie said I can stay with you guys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it- You think I’m gonna let you stay anywhere else when I haven’t seen you in a year? I’m not letting you out of my sight!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie went to sleep that night with Nick’s arms around them, and they never wanted to be without it again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, when Reggie had to go to their only Saturday class, Nick took the time to look around Reggie’s apartment. The thing that caught his eye the most was a shadow box on their bedroom wall, that held a piece of their cut off cast, pressed sunflowers, the pictures they took at the carnival, and other little things Nick had given them. He knew they kept them, he didn’t realize they cherished them so much. Though he should have realized, because Reggie had yet to take off the ring and necklace he gave them. Nick felt his heart well up with affection as he thought about his partner. He never told Reggie about how hard the distance was for him, because he knew it was hard for them, too. They were all in their twenties now, and Reggie still made him feel like a love sick teenager. Nick had known since the beginning that he wanted to spend his life with Reggie. Now he just needed the right time to tell them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The right time wasn’t that far away, as it turned out. Nick and Flynn stayed with them until Reggie and Julie finished their post grad programs, and the four of them moved home together, reuniting with the three boys that decided college wasn’t for them. Willie had gone to a trade school in town for construction, and Alex and Luke had joined the workforce. Sort of. They mostly just taught music lessons at a local shop. Luke talked a lot about a boy named Bobby he taught. Julie was taking over for Ms. Harrelson as the music teacher for their old school, Nick was working there as a history teacher, and Flynn was starting an internship with a design company that had a local branch. Reggie wasn’t telling anyone where they went when they left for their interview, saying they were afraid of jinxing it. But Nick was glad they were together again, it felt wrong to do this without everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all got together after work was done for the day, just like they used to after school, in the studio doing stupid things they were lucky they didn’t get hurt over. Like the time Luke and Willie tried to toss Alex onto the couch and he missed the coffee table by a couple inches. They were all thankful Reggie hadn’t been paying attention at the time, distracted playing with Nick’s hands. But today Nick was the one not paying attention. It took Flynn a few tries to get his attention. “Nick!” She finally screamed, face a few inches from his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” He snapped to look at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I asked what has you so zoned out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick looked around, Reggie and Julie were still in the house talking to their dad. Nick fished around in his pocket, pulling out the ring. It wasn’t silver like the promise ring, it was made of a sleek black metal. “I’m waiting for the right time. And I think I’m starting to overthink it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that-“ Alex squeaked with a big smile that was mirrored on everyone’s faces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Nick huffed a laugh, “You guys don’t think it’s stupid, do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke shook his head, it was no secret that the three boyfriends agreed marriage wasn’t for them. Only two of them could get married, and they wouldn’t do that to themselves. “I think it’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” He answered honestly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the best idea he’s ever had?” Nick heard Reggie ask, quickly closing his hand around the ring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Being with you.” He replied easily, because that was true.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, you sap.” Reggie grinned, kissing their boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julie ran into the studio a second later, “Reggie, will you tell us where the interview was now? I know you told dad!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie wrapped their arms around Nick’s, interlocking their fingers. “It was at the recording studio downtown.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” They all exclaimed at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie couldn’t hide their smile, “My post grad work was in music production, and they hired me as their newest sound editor!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“That’s amazing, Reg!” Nick kissed their cheek. “I’m so proud of you.” </span>Conversation continued for a while, until Nick couldn’t take the looks the others were giving him anymore now that they knew. He cleared his throat, “Hey, Reg?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you come outside with me really quick?” Reggie’s brow furrowed in concern as they nodded, following Nick’s pull on their hand out the door. Reggie didn’t miss everyone’s eager smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m great, Reg. There’s just something I want to talk to you about.” Nick started, he could almost feel the gears in Reggie’s brain turning. “It’s nothing bad, I don’t think so at least. I’m just gonna say it. Reggie, I love you so much. You are never afraid to be genuinely who you are, no matter how you’re feeling that day. You have the most ridiculous sense of humor, but I love it because it’s yours and always makes me laugh. You’ve been through so much, and you’ve come out stronger for it. When we were at school, it was the worst because I missed you so much, and I never want to be without you again. So, Reggie,” Nick knelt down, opening his hand to reveal the ring, “Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie had tears slipping down their cheeks as a smile broke out over their face. “Oh, Nick...you beat me to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick blinked, “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie knelt down in front of Nick, laughing softly, as they pulled a ring from their flannel pocket. It was rose gold. “I was going to propose to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed, “Do you still want to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reggie nodded with a grin, gesturing for Nick to stand back up, “Nick, I never thought I’d find someone who could accept me enough to really love me. I figured anyone that tried would run away at the first sign of my panic attacks, but you never did. When we started dating, you said all you could do was stick around and prove you weren’t going anywhere, and you kept that promise. You never left. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I want to cherish you forever. So, will you please become my husband?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Reg. I would love to.” Nick pulled them to their feet, pressing a kiss to their lips before pulling off the promise ring, and they slid their rings on each other’s fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, when they told the others what happened, they all laughed because it was such a <em>them</em> moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end. I love all of you that stuck around for the ride 💛<br/>If anyone has any requests or ideas for next one, feel free to comment!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick and Reggie decided against a big wedding. They had a small ceremony, just Nick’s dads, Ray, and their friends turned family. Reggie asked Julie to be their best person, and Nick asked Willie. Nick surprised Reggie, buying them both a suit and a dress they had been interested in, so they could decide the day of the ceremony what they wanted to wear. Reggie convinced Nick to have Luke perform the ceremony, because he was the best with words. Luke was ecstatic, writing and rewriting the speech for weeks. Nick asked his fiancé how they wanted to do it, and they really wanted Ray to give them away, which Nick happily agreed to. When they asked Ray, he agreed with a big smile and teary eyes. Nick played a song for Reggie after the ceremony, before their first dance. The two of them decided on a honeymoon to visit New York, during the summer break so Nick could get away from the school for a while. And when they came home, the two of them fell into a happy life. After a few years, Reggie approached Nick about the idea of kids. Neither were for the idea of putting Reggie through a pregnancy after everything they’d endured, so instead they agreed on adoption, since it was how they both found their fathers anyway. They adopted twin baby boys, naming them after Ray and Ryan. And as the boys grew up, they had a very doting system of aunts and uncles. The recording studio Reggie worked at heard the music from their band, and signed them to the label. Reggie edited all the music themself. Nick looked back on their life together when their boys were seniors, laughing that it all started when he tried to tease his spouse about who was better at guitar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end. I love all of you that stuck around for the ride 💛<br/>If anyone has any requests or ideas for next one, feel free to comment!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>